


Pretty Parseltongue

by suziesu74



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Sex Toys, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suziesu74/pseuds/suziesu74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is captured by Voldemort....will the Dark Lord succeed in torturing the boy who lived? or will he stumble upon a secret that could change both of their lives forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and will make no money from this....such a shame ;)
> 
> This work will contain BDSM and explicit m/m sex.
> 
> I know this is an interesting pairing but trust me....it does work.

The soft hissing laughter was the first thing that entered Harry’s disoriented mind, long drawn out syllables filled his thoughts and brought him back into his body.

_Shit! Voldemort_

As if the snake faced bastard had read his thought, which considered was a possibility, Voldemort hissed with barely contained mirth. A cool hand stroked Harry’s brow in a tender way sending a shudder through his body.

“Ahh Mr Potter,” there was a dramatic pause and Harry almost told him to just get on the Aveda Kadevra,” I see you have decided to join us.”

Harry’s body caught up with awakening mind and the cold metal encasing his wrists informed him that he was restrained. A momentary flash of panic filled his chest and he took a slow breath to calm his thundering heart. Almost afraid to open his eyes, Harry cautiously took in the room surrounding him, his glasses thankfully on his face. The disorientation wearing off and he looked at the somewhat smiling face of his arch enemy. Red eyes assessing him and Harry steeled himself for whatever was coming, his heart becoming chilled at the possibilities that raced through his mind. A flash of blond hair alerted Harry to Lucius Malfoy’s presence, the haughty blond sneering in his usual arrogant way.

_Wanker_

Voldemort threw back his head and laughed, catching Harry by surprise. Loud and raucous, the laughter filled the room and Lucius frowned at the strange behaviour of his master. Voldemort seemed to compose himself, flashing vivid red eyes at his right hand man who cowered at the look, Harry almost smirked but the cool bite of steel broke the imagined camaraderie. Realising that he was suspended standing, he wiggled his toes, barely brushing the floor and the uncomfortable ache that now made its presence known in his shoulders told him he had been in this position for a while.

“Now…my dear Harry,” Voldemort’s voice washed over him and he couldn’t help but look into the shining eyes, “I think that we should become better acquainted.”

Those spoken words were devoid of any malice yet Harry’s breath stuck in his throat and he struggled to swallow the lump that had formed. Inquisitive eyes watched for any reaction and Harry forced himself to meet the gaze, the stare seeming to pierce his soul. A brief strange expression crossed Voldemorts’ face, his eyes suddenly unsure and surprised.

_What does he see?_

Harry tried to follow his own train of thought, looking for any inkling to what the Dark lord may have garnered from staring into his eyes. His ruby eyed nemesis shivered and shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his own thoughts, turning to regard Lucius in a cool manner.

“So Lucius,” he practically purred the name and the blond preened under the seductive tone, Harry’s brain froze as he realised that he thought that Voldemort sounded seductive, “What have you brought me…by way of convincing Mr Potter that surrender is the only option?”

Lucius’ stormy grey eyes lit up and he gestured to the table with elegant flourish, almost like the magicians glamorous assistant revealing the next trick. A bizarre image filled Harry’s mind and for a second he wondered if he finally cracked under the pressure, in his minds eyes shining brightly was the image of Lucius in a slinky silver dress. Voldemort froze and whirled to look at Harry, leaving him in no doubt now that the man could read his thoughts. A Snapelike arch of his eyebrow and mirth in the blood red eyes, Voldemort offered a sly smile. Like a private joke shared between friends, Voldemorts’ face revealed that he was amused by Harry’s wild thoughts.

“My…my Harry…ssssuch ssstrange ideasss.” the parseltongue hiss flowed from Voldemort’s mouth and caressed Harry’s’ skin. Reminding him of a secret he had not even revealed to his closest friends, parseltongue turned him on, blushing furiously Harry lowered his gaze. Mortification raged through his body and he thought back to how he ended up in this predicament.

**Flashback**

**“Yeah well…you can just…I don’t know …piss off…that’s it piss off!” Harry shouted and stormed toward the forbidden forest. Ron’s words echoing in his head and his blood boiled as he stomped nosily.**

_**Why shouldn’t I have a life!!** _

**Ron’s voice echoed in his brain and he shook his head as if trying to dislodge the train of thought.**

_**“Harry, with the war you can’t risk getting caught.”** _

**Hating the words but knowing in his heart that his red headed friend was right, Harry found himself standing on the edge of the forest, the eerie night sky illuminating the depths within. His green eyes scanning and feeling strangely drawn into the hidden recesses.**

**“Maybe I am addicted to danger?” Harry mused as he crossed the threshold between safe and deadly, heart hammering in his chest but something seemed to be calling him to follow.**

_**Is that why I keep having such strange dreams?** _

**Harry stopped for a moment, looking up at the tree obscured night and let out a small sigh. Mentally berating himself for not having the nerve to talk to his friends about his dreams and the yearnings he had felt lately. Aware that all of his friend felt the pressure and longings of being nearly seventeen, sex on everyone’s minds.**

_**After all its only natural…we all think about sex.** _

**“Yeah…like my friends dream about men and snakes.” Harry muttered and stormed further into the forest. His mind full of the debauched pleasure that invaded his dreams, a faceless man touching him and whispering filthy things into his ears, a large snake undulating against him as the hissing parseltongue uttered words drifted over his writhing body.**

**The night was ominously quiet and Harry was fascinated by the plume of his breath that fanned out before him on every exhale. Frozen to the stop as a twigged snapped behind him, his last thought was how could he be so stupid before complete darkness overtook him.**

**End of flashback**

Silence reigned in the room, not even a ticking of an ominous clock there to break it. Slowly ,Harry lifted his eyes to stare into glowing orbs, Lucius standing behind, watching with confusion. Harry broke the stare and looked at the instruments that adorned the table, heart beating faster at the sight. Several floggers made from leather lined the table, needles shining in the torchlight of the dungeon, a strange plastic cage like device and other phallic shaped objects littered the table. The lump in his throat bigger as he recognised some of the objects.

_Oh god…they’re nipple clamps…is that a chastity cage…oh fuck that’s a dildo._

Voldemort and Lucius watched as Harry realised what they intended to do to him, panic washed over and Lucius smirked as he struggled with the cuffs.

“Lucius…you may go.” Voldemort softly spoke but the tone brooked no argument, for a moment it appeared that the blond was about to say something but he must have thought better of it, closing his thinned lips and nodding to Voldemort before skulking from the room.

“Now…we can discussss thossse sssstrange ideassss.” Voldemort whispered as he stalked towards Harry.

The air in the room seemed to change suddenly charged with a strange kind of energy, Harry’s heart was beating wildly in his chest and his traitorous cock perked up at the rush of blood. The heady scent of arousal permeated the room and Voldemort froze on the spot, his face bewildered and his red eyes looked down to take in the sight of Harry’s rapidly firming shaft. A look of triumphant knowledge flashed within the red depths and Harry opened his mouth to speak, clamping his lips back together when he realised that there was nothing that he could say to diffuse his humiliation. Instead he closed his eyes and prayed for either rescue or immediate death, a soft hissing chuckle reached his ears and he slowly and with great reluctance opened his eyes to look at his nemesis.

“My My Mr Potter, what a turn of eventssss.” there was a hint of amusement in the tone but also something else, something that Harry couldn’t quite identify.

Warm breath washed over his face as Voldemort inched even closer, the red eyes almost hypnotising as he looked at him. Harry felt a strange urge to lick his lips and blushed at the thought, a sly smile twitched the corners of Voldemort’s lips. Thin lips moved closer almost close enough to touch his, suddenly moving away and Harry mentally berated himself for feeling the brief sting of disappointment.

_What’s happening to me?_

_Drugs?_

_that’s it he must have drugged me!_

“You bastard!” Harry shouted, his indignation sharpening his tone and Voldemort hitched an eyebrow sparking Harry’s outrage even more, “You fucking drugged me… you sick fuck!” narrow fingers suddenly clenched his throat ending his tirade and Harry gasped at the sensation.

Struggling to breath as the pressure against his windpipe increased minutely, glowing red eyes fixed on his and Harry wheezed, struggling against the chains holding him in place. The clinking melodic and haunting as Harry felt his pulse racing and his heart hammering in his chest, Voldemort pressed harder and his thumb rubbed his Adam’s apple in what almost felt like a tender gesture. Harry’s vision began to grey and his mouth filled with saliva, spilled its contents. The warm liquid running down his chin and Harry whimpered as Voldemort shocked him by lapping at the spit and trailing his tongue along Harry’s chin. A satisfied hiss echoing in the dungeon and Harry’s allowed the darkness to overcome him, the last thought in his mind.

_Kiss me_

**Fingers grasped his skin, hard and biting, Harry found himself allowing the dream to take hold. Sense memory overwhelming him, remnants of past pleasurable dreams invading his mind. Lips pressed to his and a tongue lapped against his lazily. Harry relaxed into the kiss, comfortable with the way the fantasy would play out, heart beating faster at the prospect of what would come next.**

**“Be mine…my little slut.” hissed words, indiscernible to anyone else but forming perfectly in Harry’s mind, gasped and begging acceptance on his lips.**

**Sharp bites peppered his flesh and Harry let out a soft moan as the harsher bites followed the almost loving nips. The hard hands gripped him , digging into the tender flesh on the inside of his thighs, Harry automatically spread them and his cock firmed to the point of pain.**

**“Touch me…please….please Master.” a soft pleased chuckle his only response, the fingers abruptly removed and Harry whimpered with disappointment.**

His own rasping breath the first thing he heard as he slipped back into the conscious world. Harry shivered and moaned at the combined feeling of the cool dungeon air chilling his naked skin and his raw throat burning as he swallowed.

_I’m naked!_

Frightened to open his eyes and panic rising rapidly, he opened his fevered green eyes to take in the room. The ceiling was the first sight to greet him, struggling against his restraints and realising that he was now chained at the hands and feet in a reclining position. Sharp nails scored along the flesh of his arms and he twisted his head to take in the smiling vision of his red eyed tormentor.


	2. Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all.
> 
> someone posted a review and made me realise that i forgot to show that this will have multichapters...whoops. thanks for the review.
> 
> warnings - naughty Severus and m/m slash ;)
> 
> reviews very welcome

Breath stuck in his torn throat at the vision, Voldemort stood before him having discarded his heavy robes, a soft black linen shirt and dark trousers, the effect almost casual and Harry almost laughed at the absurd thoughts that appeared in his mind. The image of a casual Dark Lord sprawled out and watching muggle movies in his minds eyes, a soft laugh pulled him from his muddled imagination. Red eyes perused him with clear mirth radiating from the scarlet depths.

“Such bizarre thoughts,” he looked harder at Harry as if trying to garner some explanation, “You are an enigma to me, Harry.” The last word almost whispered and Harry’s heart leapt unexpectedly in his chest at hearing his name uttered in soft, breathy tones. Red eyes widened at the thoughts bombarding Harry, that voice uttering his name in a sex filled tone, the Dark Lord staggered back and nearly stumbled. A soft red tinge graced Voldemort’s stunned face and Harry momentarily felt a bizarre kind of victory over his dark nemesis.

_Maybe I should show him exactly what goes on in my mind?_

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on a memory, heart racing loudly in his ears and face flaming but determined to relish in the almost perverse enjoyment at Voldemort’s surprise.

**The grounds of Hogwarts were misty and cool in the early evening, Harry slowly walked alone, feeling a strange kind of melancholy. A feeling that lately seemed to be at the forefront of Harry’s mind. A crushing feeling of being the only person in the world. Walking faster as if he could outrun what nestled deep in his heart, Harry took comfort from the solid thumping sound of his feet echoing on the ground. His heart being to thunder in his chest not at the quickening pace but the bone crushing loneliness building inside of him. A soft moan reached his ears and he froze to the spot, heart skipping and mouth suddenly dry. Harry could feel his pulse beating loudly in his ears as he strained to listen to the darkening night. The cry echoed again, soft and filled with pain, Harry immediately picked up his pace again and ran towards the direction. Harry’s body tensing as he prepared to fight the unseen foe. A noise, fainter this time emerged from the edge of the treeline and Harry slowed to approach with some type of stealth, his green eyes adjusting to the gloom.**

**“Please.” The plea uttered in unmistakeable male tones was breathy and low, Harry found his cock twitching at the voice. The sensation intensified at the rich throaty laugh that answered the whispered plea. Rushing still headlong into a situation that he knew in the back of his mind was not dangerous but sexual, heart pounding to the point of pain as his eyes adjusted to the moon lights eerie glow. Slowly, two figures appeared in the periphery of his vision and his heart almost stopped when he took in the sight of naked flesh, creamy white skin almost luminescent. Severus Snape stood in all his naked glory and Harry couldn’t catch his breath, his green eyes wide with fear, shock and scarily a small amount of interest. The potion master’s cock rigid and huge as it bobbed in the wind. Harry’s eyes finally broke away from the hypnotic sight of the turgid length and nearly staggered backwards as Draco Malfoy came into view, the ivory skinned teen bent over, naked from the waist down.**

**THWACK THWACK THWACK!**

**Harry flinched at the sound of the potion masters hand connecting sharply with the younger man’s buttocks, tensing himself as if imagining the blows against his own smooth cheeks. Draco moaned pitifully but made no moves to escape the man’s clutches instead wiggling his pert cheeks in a strangely provocative gesture, Harry could see the smile on the stoic man’s face and he gasped at the realisation that this was completely consensual. Thrown by the implications of the game being played between the two men.**

_**How long have they been fucking each other?** _

**Just the unspoken word filling his head made his cock twitch with delight, heart thundering and palms suddenly sweaty. His body caught between the fight and flight response, one part desperate to run and the other perverse side determined to revel in the front row seat to the twisted show.**

**“More …please.” Draco’s need evident in the tone of his voice and Harry nearly swooned under the lusty desires that raced through his body.**

**“So eager…so wanton…such a good little cockslut.” Severus’ rich voice made Harry bite his bottom lip to hold in the need to call his own desires out.**

**“Yes…YES!!” Draco wiggled and moved back, Harry reached down to palm his frantic cock, the organ dripping pre-come freely against the restricting material of his trousers. Severus moved forward and without preamble buried himself inside the eager teen to the hilt in one fluid move, both men grunting out their appreciation at the sensation. Neither moved, soft whimpers the only sound in the now eerily silent forest. Harry watched as Severus softly stroked Draco’s trembling flank, the touch a gentle caress. The vision of a gentle Snape was more shocking than the scene before him, stunned as Snape brought his hand down on the smooth alabaster skin in a series of biting slaps. Draco writhed under the onslaught and Snape’s thin lips parted to allow an animalistic grunt to spill into the night.**

**“Please…please more.” The soft breathy whisper sounded nothing like the normally haughty tones of the arrogant blond, Harry almost whimpered aloud at the need that filled Draco’s voice.**

**The sound of skin against skin increased in frequency and intensity, Snape’s hips snapping back and forth in a frantic rhythm. Harry palmed his twitching cock, pressing hard against the dripping head. The gathering fluid soaking through the material, the scent of his own arousal invading his nostrils and he prayed that the potion master couldn’t sense him.**

**“You want more….my little dragon?” Snape ran a single finger down Draco’s arched spine and the blond almost purred under the attention, “You will always be mine…. No one can make you come like I can.” He punctuated his words with deep, hard thrust and Draco screamed his pleasure into the cool night air.**

**Harry could no longer resist the urge and with shaking fingers he revealed his rigid cock to the chilled fresh air, the night air caressing him and Harry bit his lip to hold in the appreciative moan. A rivulet of pre-come running along the length and Harry followed the steady stream with shaking fingers. The slickness coating the digits as they wrapped around the base becoming the familiar stroke to and fro that Harry experienced in the privacy of his bed at night.**

“ENOUGH!” Voldemort’s voice was high and breathless.

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he was bombarded with a myriad of thoughts and feelings. His physical presence coming back into itself, the cool air on his heated naked skin and the cuffs chafing his wrists. Gasping breaths filled the room and for a moment Harry thought it was his own need for air that reached his ears, realising that in fact it was the Dark Lord that seemed to struggling to get himself back under control. Possessed by a narcissistic need , Harry took a breath and opened his mouth, the syllables strange on his lips and his own hissing tongue echoed loudly. Voldemort stopped breathing and his eyes drifted closed at the words, Harry smiled.

“You want that…don’t you?” an involuntary twitch of Voldemort’s head his answer, feeling bolder Harry continued, “Caressing firm young flesh…feeling the skin beneath your fingers…the sharp bite of your hand against abused flesh…sinking into the tight addictive heat?” a hissed moan made Harry’s hips thrust up, his unfettered erection splashing his abdomen with pre-come. Voldemort took a step forward, his red eyes glazed as he looked down at Harry in all his naked glory. Heart threatening to burst from his chest, Harry took a breath and driven with a perverse desire he continued unafraid of the consequences.

“Mmmm feeling the thrill of a body opening up to you…your hard cock sliding deep inside.” Harry had to stop to swallow the lump that had formed in his own throat, his own body drawn tight with the unfolding development. His cock beyond hard and gathering his courage to continue, he fixed his eyes on Voldemort’s “You crave it….don’t you?....yes…feeling yourself sinking into the tight heat.” Harry let out a low whimper at his own words.

The heat in the room seemed to increase, the smell of Harry’s arousal permeated the air and Voldemort took a deep shaking breath and Harry licked his lips. Slowly, the Dark Lord stalked towards him, eyes still glazed and clearly still under the lure of the parseltongue. Clearly under the beguiling spell of Harry’s hissed words Voldemort climbed onto the table, Harry whimpered at the feeling of the soft linen fabric of the Dark Lord’s trouser brushing against his fevered skin, bucking up involuntarily and hissing a serpentine yes. A deep low moan resonating in Voldemort’s throat and his tongue slipped out to lick dry lips, Harry’s eyes fixed on the movement.

 _Fuck…kiss me…kiss me…_ kiss me!

The words spilling out into the open air and the Dark Lord took a deep breath as Harry’s innermost desire burst forth, the syllables brimming with barely contained lust. A clatter echoed in the room, Harry’s eye catching the shocking vision of Voldemort’s wand falling to the table, positioned next to Harry’s restrained hands. Harry allowed his fingertips to caress the wooden staff, feeling the power flow into his body and his skin almost crackled as the magic washed over him. Curling his fingers around the tip of the wand and whispering a spell to loosen the cuffs, not releasing himself but making it possible to pull his hands free if he desired. The spell over Voldemort seeming to break as Harry used his wand, obviously sensing a shift in his magic. Red angry eyes gazed into Harry’s wide one, suddenly at a stand-off. Both afraid to move, scarlet orbs flickering back and forth between Harrys’ face and Harry’s finger wrapped around his wand. Heart in his mouth, Harry knew that he could mutter the killing curse and end the war right at that moment. Voldemort clenched his jaw and opened his mouth to speak, jaw clicking shut as Harry spoke in a calm tone filled with a confidence he did not feel, a hint of authority. Driven by a selfish desire and knowing that he could possibly be sealing his own fate, Harry opened his mouth and spoke.

“Fuck me.”

Voldemort’s eyes widened and he appeared confused by the order, harry took his momentary bewilderment to whisper a spell to release his feet. Shocking the Dark Lord further as he wrapped his legs around him and pulled him to rest on top of his naked body. Harry moaned aloud at the feel of the heavy masculine weight now draped across his body. “Fuck me!” Harry repeated and Voldemort gasped. Harry’s nemesis taking a second to compose himself and his voice filled with its typical malevolence, Voldemort looked into Harry’s eyes and replied.

“With pleasure Mr Potter.” Leaning down and slamming his lips to Harry’s smiling ones, bestowing a toe-curling fiery kiss.


	3. dark desires and slippery serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings.... Harry and Voldemort getting down and very dirty :)  
> Reviews welcome.

Cruel narrow lips so capable of evil took Harry’s breath away and his heart almost stopped at the sensation, heat consuming every nerve ending. A hot tongue lapped across his lips and Harry was powerless to resist the desire that coursed through his body, leading a direct line to his cock that was diamond hard and now freely spilling pre-come along Voldemort’s trousers. Feeling the smile against his lips, hooded red eyes sparkled with fire and Harry bristled under the knowledge that the Dark Lord had assumed some silent victory over him. Nipping sharply at the thin lips and revelling in the pained hitch in Voldemort’s breath, Harry thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. Swallowing any argument and mapping the hot mouth pressed against his, the red eyes fluttering shut as Voldemort reluctantly surrendered to Harry’s ministrations. The effect immediate to Harry, moaning as the lust brimming beneath the surface seemed to burst forth. Power, hot and heart stopping crackling in the room, Harry’s skin alive with need as he deepened the kiss, two tongues duelling wetly.

“Need….oh fuck.” Harry muttered into the kiss, thrusting his hips and pressing his heavy erection into Voldemort’s groin an answering hardness there. The kiss froze, red wide eyes staring down and a look of some sort of fear filled the red orbs.

_Scared ….scared to want this…. Scared of me?_

A soft smirk turned the corners of Harry’s mouth, anger in the crimson depths as Voldemort tried to pull away. Harry anticipated this, wrapping his Quidditch toned thighs tighter around the struggling man’s waist and lapped eagerly at the spluttering lips. Voldemort turned his face away but Harry persisted, tightening his hold around him and kissed along his jawline, soft little licks interspersing the kisses. Feeling the tension fading, Voldemort pressing down heavily as he relaxed and Harry felt him turn towards him, hard lips crushing against his. The internal struggle still brewing between them and neither was ready to surrender completely to the other. Nimble fingers reached up to clasp Harry’s throat and his breath stuck in his chest as Voldemort minutely tightened his grip. Pulse rushing in his ears but Harry merely thrust his tongue slickly alongside the Dark Lords and he responded, his grip pushing harder. Harry allowed the feeling of light headedness to caress him, lapping at those almost smiling lips and rubbing deliciously up and down. His cock leaving a trail along the elegantly tailored trousers of the older man. Voldemort pulled back from the kiss and Harry was memorised by the sight of his spit shining on his enemies’ mouth. Bewildered eyes taking in the debauched sight of him writhing and gurgling as he struggled to breath.

“My, my Harry….so delicious,” he rubbed his thumb against Harry’s windpipe and felt his breath hitch more, “You could come just from this…couldn’t you?” Harry stared deeply into those vivid eyes and hoped that he conveyed the answer in his gasps, “Show me.” Voldemort whispered his voice breathy and filled with desire.

Harry felt the grasp increase slightly and he fell apart, hips thrusting up as he silently screamed. Hot splashes of come began raining down on his fevered skin. Voldemort moaned and released the grip, slamming his lips down onto Harry before he could take a breath, breathing in his screams of completion. Harry’s vision greyed as his body begged for air, his cock still spilling lushly and his hips rubbed along the material, smearing and decorating the Dark Lord with his release. The world falling away and Harry wondered in a sort of faraway voice why he wasn’t scared. Heart skipping and stuttering, cool air suddenly was filling his starved lungs and he thought for a moment that he felt fingers softly caressing his tender neck. The moment fleeting and he took huge lungful of sweet clean air, slowly coming back to himself. Every muscle trembling from his orgasm, Harry opened his eyes and looked straight into a heated gaze. Voldemort looked down taking in the sight of Harry’s heaving chest, his come painting his skin and Harry felt the heat in the room increase. As if possessed, the scarlet eyed man reached to touch Harry’s flesh, a soft moan slipping from Harry’s lips as a fingertip travelled through his come and smeared it into his skin.

_Oh god!_

Finding it hard to take a breath, Harry desperately willed his body not to shake under the slightly nervous touch of the man. Red eyes became slits as his touch became firmer and more assured, harry bit his bottom lip to hold in the whimper that threatened to escape. A fierce need building beneath Harry’s chest and his heart started to thunder, his cock firming even though he thought it was spent. Harry nearly swallowed his own tongue as Voldemort leant forward to lick a path through his cooling come, a sly satisfied smile on his lips as he pulled away. Lavishly licking his lips and humming his appreciation at the taste of the young teen. A hitched expletive falling from Harry’s mouth and the older man’s shoulders shook with a soft laugh, leaning forward again and licking up the remaining essence. Harry felt like he might explode with need, shocked at the heavenly feeling of Voldemort’s tongue tasting his skin. He was tingling from top to toe and his now rigid cock straining to reach Voldemort’s questing tongue. The need to beg on his lips but Harry took a calming breath, determined to take control back of the situation.

“Suck my cock!” the order was full of hissed syllables and Voldemort became still, a soft exhale of air across Harry’s skin informing him of the man’s excitement. “Come on,” Harry lifted his hips in a vulgar gesture, his cock slapping loudly against his stomach, “Suck it!”

Silence, Voldemort’s face was turned away from Harry and he worried for a second if he had pushed him too far. Shuddering as he felt a tentative lick across the dripping head of his shaft, Voldemort pulling back for a moment before diving back in and swallowing around the head. Unable to think, Harry wallowed in the sensation of a hot mouth sucking his cock deeper and deeper on every downward movement. Harry was so lost in pleasure that he missed the narrow fingers reaching beneath his balls and gently nudging his virgin pucker. Harry moaned as the soft fingertip swiped past the guardian ring of muscle the second time. His rock hard cock steadily dripping pre-come onto Voldemort’s exploring tongue and Harry couldn’t decide whether thrusting deeper into that warm mouth or pushing down on the teasing finger was more tantalising. Voldemort appeared to make the decision easier for him, pushing his head further down, his tongue always active and Harry’s cock hit the back of his throat as Voldemort pushed his exploring finger past the ring of muscle. A burning pain rocketed through Harry’s body making him arch his back, his cock sliding deeper and the subsequent gagging made Harry shout out his enjoyment.

“Fuck…yes…take it all!” part of his brain cringing with embarrassment at the filth leaping from his lips but too caught up in the need, the burning sensation still present and Harry tried to relax around the intrusion. Harry heard slurping and wet sounds emerging from Voldemort’s mouth as he sucked harder, appearing to revel in the rougher treatment. Harry gripped the cuffs, resisting the urge to pull his hands free and force his cock further into the man’s throat. With that eerie sixth sense, Voldemort pushed his own head down further and gagged, Harry almost came as his cock slipped down the gasping man’s throat. Thrusting up and fucking the Dark Lords mouth with sure and steady strokes, Harry was overwhelmed by the power he felt flowing through his veins. The slim finger curling inside Harry and making him see stars, thinking for a second that he had come. Harry looked down to see a smile on the stretched lips on his soon to be lover, bucking up and hitting the back of his smirking throat meeting that smile with one of his own.

“You want to be inside me?” Harry hissed, his words causing an involuntary shudder to course through Voldemort’s body. The questing finger was joined by another and Harry hissed with pain this time, the Dark Lord pulled off his cock with a soft pop and murmured a few words. A strange rolling feeling ran through Harry’s lower regions, his passage becoming lubricated and more relaxed. The two nimble fingers thrusting in and out with increasing speed, Harry thrusting up and Voldemort lapped energetically at his drooling slit.

“Shall I take you?” the hissing voice almost crooning with seduction and his lips were brushing lightly against Harry’s straining cock, “Fill you so deeply…make you scream for me?”

“Yes…I want,” Harry hesitated for a brief second, his mind a myriad of thoughts and feeling. An internal war being fought between his body and his emotions.

_Do I want this?_

_Do I want him?_

Mind and body at war, Harry closed his eyes and allowed the sensations bombarding his body to calm, acceptance overriding all other emotions and the tension left his body. His eyes fluttered open and took in the deep look of lust sparking in those red eyes.

“I want you.” Harry whispered and the spark of desire burst into a supernova of need, Voldemort surged up kissing Harry with a bruising intensity. Those pleasure giving fingers fucking Harry with hard and fast strokes, two became three and Harry keened under the onslaught of excitement. The rough kiss stealing Harry’s breath and Voldemort’s tongue mapped the coral of Harry’s whimpering mouth.

_Naked…I want him naked._

Skin tingling as magic washed over him and Voldemort moaned loudly as his clothes disappeared, Harry was stunned at his own display of wandless magic. His mind distracted from the implications of his newly discovered power as a long hot cock rubbed against his hip. Looking down to take in the image, pink and long with a deep dusky head, Voldemort’s cock looked mouth-watering to Harry. With a move that surprised even himself, Harry pulled his wrists free of the cuffs and flipped them over. Moving swiftly down Voldemort’s shocked body, stopping quickly to place a kiss here and there as he moved towards his prize. The Dark Lord’s cock standing proudly and before Voldemort even had a chance to take a breath Harry gathered the courage and wrapped his lips around it. Salt and a hint of bitterness coating Harry’s tongue as he lapped at the swollen head, soft little exhales of breath echoing in the chamber. Harry could feel the tremors spreading through Voldemort’s body as he resisted the urge to moan loudly, a silent challenge issued to Harry. A challenge that Harry eagerly accepted, need to hear the man beneath him come undone with lust and desire. Pulling back till the tip was resting gently against his lips, a soft kiss bestowed before plunging back down the head hitting the back of his throat and testing his gag reflex. Feeling disappointed when no noise emerged from those thin lips, a deeper exhale but no moan. Twisting and turning his tongue along the shaft, determined to draw a heartfelt moan from the shaking man. Harry smiled to himself as Voldemort’s breath hitched in his chest. Harry pulled back, a slick pop loud in the room and he pressed his tongue to the leaking slit before speaking in those seductive hissing tones.

“You taste simply delicious…I want you to scream for me.” Voldemort’s eyes closed and Harry couldn’t help the feeling of triumph as the normally controlled man let a cry escape. Rewarding the man for vocalising his enjoyment by sucking the head and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit. A harsh moan spilled from Voldemort’s lips accompanied by a burst of fluid and Harry drank it down, the pre-come running freely down his throat. Reluctantly pulling away, ignoring the moan of disappointment and he moved slowly up the whimpering man. Harry licked the hardened nipples before reaching the parted lips and kissing his breath away. Distracting Voldemort as he reached down to slick the rampant cock with the rivulets of pre-come and lining up his twitching entrance.

_Oh god…I’m about to give myself to him…my first time._

The red hooded eyes snapped open at Harry’s thought and he murmured against Harry’s lips. Voldemort was clearly stunned at the revelation of Harry’s virginity. Harry nudged back and gasped as the head of Voldemort’s cock pushed through the ring of muscle. Harry bit the Dark Lord’s lip as he hissed at the pain, taking a breath and sliding further down the turgid prick.

_Its hurts… oh oh he’s inside me._

The burning pain fading at the realisation that Voldemort was now lodged inside him, breaking the kiss and looking deep in those red orbs. Fingers grasped his hair and pulled him back into the kiss, Harry moaned as he pushed up, his cock breaching deeper. The stretched feeling overwhelming and Harry felt like he was being split in two. Neither man moved, both of them frightened to break the moment. Duelling tongue lapped lazily against each other and Harry slowly relaxed, Voldemort’s cock twitched inside him. Harry almost screamed as it pressed against something that made him see stars, bright lights bursting behind Harry’s eyes.

“Please…fuck me…fuck me.” Harry whimpered and arched his back. Voldemort pulled out and thrust back in, burying his cock to the hilt in one fluid movement. The tranquil moment shattered as he repeated the move and Harry was lost, consumed by the pleasure pain rushing through his body. Hot streaks of mind melting carnality exploded in every fibre of his being, fighting to catch his breath. Voldemort bit hard at his bottom lip, the sweet metallic taste of blood filling Harry’s mouth, the taste chased by the agile tongue. Deep thrash thrust plundering his clenching passage and Harry loved every second of his defilement. Pure unadulterated need driving him to push down, his entrance spasming at the rough treatment. The pain rather than decreasing his need, merely multiplied it and Harry fucked himself on the long shaft. His own cock slapping obscenely against his toned stomach with every downward thrust. He reached down to stroke himself only to have his hand slapped away sharply. Deep crimson eyes glaring at him as narrow fingers caressed his heated length, a sly smile gracing his features and Harry keened as he felt a cool metal encasement cut off the blood flow to his cock. The cock ring shining in the torchlight and he looked down to smiling eyes.

“You’ll come when I allow you.” The words were punctuated by a hard lunge upwards, Harry’s back bowed under the onslaught and he gasped. Harry closed his eyes and rode that pleasure giving shaft faster .

“Yes..yes.” Voldemort’s words were strained and breathy. The only sound in the room was the slap of skin against skin and soft moans of pleasure.

Harry felt his desire building inside him, the need to come growing and growing even with the cock ring, He involuntarily tightened around Voldemort’s cock and the man grabbed his hips, his thrust speeding up.

_Yes… yes…use me to come….come in me._

Voldemort tensed and Harry looked deep into his eyes, the need shining brightly in the red gaze. Knowing that he could hear his thoughts, harry clenched around him again.

_Give it to me…fill me up…oh fuck…please!_

Heat, incredible heat filled Harry from the inside and Voldemort shouted out as he came within Harry’s shaking body. The feeling of the hot come coating his tender insides made Harry’s balls ache and tingle.

“Please…please.” He begged and for a moment he thought that Voldemort would not allow his release. Almost sobbing with relief as the cool metal and the pressure disappeared. A sharp thrust upwards from the older man’s still hard cock and Harry’s world went supernova. His body shaking and his back arched back, his orgasm intense and bordering on painful. Mind shutting down and pleasure consuming him, his cock spilling copious amounts over the Dark Lord’s heaving chest. His vision swam and Harry felt the world going black, white spots in front of his eyes as he slumped forward. Soft laughter and strangely gentle touches the last thing he heard and felt before he lost consciousness.

Cool air washing over him as the world came back into focus, confused at the vision of the starry night sky above him. Dewy grass beneath his body and Harry ran his fingers through it, confirming it was real. Sitting up gingerly and looking down at himself, surprised to find himself fully dressed. The shadow of Hogwarts behind him and the edge of the forbidden forest in front of him.

_Did I dream it all?_

A sharp pain running up his spine as he slowly stood up and he tensed up, his passage tender and sore. Heart frozen and breath stuck in his chest as he struggled to think straight. A rustling noise echoing loudly as he reached around to rub his aching back, a piece of paper sticking out his pocket. Elegant writing across the page and Harry found his heart racing at the words.

**Harry,**

**I must admit that I am wonderfully surprised at the recent twist of fate that has befallen me.**

**My lovely Harry…how delicious you are. I trust that our meeting will remain a secret…a very special secret between new friends?**

**I hope that you like my gift.**

Harry felt a strange shifting against his chest, reaching with shaking fingers to reveal a snake pendent with shining red eyes hanging around his neck.

**Should you find yourself possessed with the desire to converse with a fellow snake again then simply stroke the snake three times and say ‘come to me’ in its mother tongue.**

**You know how to speak to snakes, don’t you?**

**Until next time,**

**Your slippery serpent.**

Harry found himself smiling, a soft secret smile. As he walked slowly back to the castle he had a spring in his step and a feeling that things were going to be very different from now on.


	4. Feeling alone

_**The coolness of the chamber seeped into his naked flesh and Harry shivered at the sensation. The blindfold over his eyes heightening his other senses, he could hear the flames flickering in the torches that illuminated the dungeon room. The scent of melting wax evading his nostrils, he tried to take a calming breath but his heart thundered loudly in his ears. Another scent filled his senses, rich with a hint of spice and it made him lick his dry lips. A soft exhale drifting over his skin and Harry shivered a delicious sensation that travelled along the length of his spine to the tips of his toes. Its path setting his nerves on fire and his blood rushed south at the myriad of vibrations that bombarded him. A new scent in the air and Harry’s skin heated with embarrassment as his pre-come permeated the air around him.** _

_**“Pleassssse.” The word hissed and unrecognisable as English.** _

_**Harry could feel the air surrounding him change, his skin hypersensitive to the temperature variation as someone ran a hand along his flesh without touching him. He let a whimper slip from his lips and the hand froze. Harry jumped as he felt the tip of a finger gather the dribble of fluid from the end of his rigid cock. His lips suddenly moistened and Harry licked the taste of himself from his own lips. Harry moaned at the taste teasing his taste buds and his head went back as he arched his spine at the quick wet flick he felt over the slit of his shaft. A murmur of appreciation filled his ears as he struggled not to scream out loud with need. Another flick, longer this time and Harry knew that the tip of the questing tongue was lapping the freely flowing pre-come.** _

_**“More…pleasssse” Harry’s words were breathless obviously pleasing his tormentor, the head of his cock engulfed in hot wet heat, the tongue mapping every glorious inch of Harry’s length. Whimpering with disappointment as the mouth pulled off with a wet pop, Harry opened his mouth to encourage the mouth back unravelling into a shout of shock as he felt his entrance probed by the teasing agile tongue.** _

“Harry?... Harry?” Hermione’s voice cut through his daydreaming and Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and licking his dry lips, the noise of the Great Hall filling his ears.

“Yes?” he sighed looking at her worried eyes, the concern mirrored by Ron as they both looked at him and Harry steeled himself for another well-meaning chat.

“Mate, are you ok?” Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Hermione shot him an frustrated look which caused his red headed friend to blush, “You’ve been really quiet lately…you know since…” Harry knew that his friend was going to refer to the argument that they had just over two weeks ago, the argument that had changed his life forever.

That night…that glorious night when Harry’s eyes had been opened to a new world. A new world full of so many possibilities, lust filled possibilities, he felt his cock twitch under his robes and he took a deep breath before looking at his sheepish friends.

“I’m ok,” he hoped his smile reassured them but judging by the unconvinced looks on their faces he hadn’t succeeded, “I’ve had a lot to think about,” he rubbed his scar absently and a soft shiver of arousal ran down his spine making him tense, Ron misread his actions and looked worried again, “I realised some things that night.”

_Oh yeah I realised some things…right about the time I gave my virginity to Voldemort._

**Harry keened at the feeling of the rigid shaft filling him so perfectly, his body stretching to accept the thick girth as it breached his flesh. He could almost feel the pulse of blood inside Voldemort’s cock as it rested deep inside him.**

“Harry?” he opened his eyes and offered them a smile.

“I’m ok…honestly.”

They seemed to accept his assurances and went back to their breakfasts, but Harry noticed that Hermione kept giving him looks from the corner of her eye. He tried to concentrate on the conversations around him but found he no longer felt interested in what felt like childish talk. The worries of his friends washed over him as he cast an eye at the teachers table. His gaze drawn to Professor Snape and he smirked at the memory of watching the professor debasing young Malfoy. Dark eyes suddenly met his stare and Harry refused to lower his eyes, the potion master allowing a brief look of shock to grace his features.

_Oh how I wish you would read my mind now._

Harry smiled and Snape glowered at his laughing grin, Harry slowly and with much deliberation turned his gaze to look at Malfoy before turning back with a hint of challenge. Snape nearly dropped his goblet at the clear message in Harry’s look. Harry giggled slightly earning a strange look from Hermione and he quickly focused his eyes in another direction.

“Harry, are you coming to Hogsmeade?” Ron asked, everyone bustling around and talking about the Christmas gifts they were going to buy. Harry felt the melancholy feeling threatening to overcome him.

“No, I’m going to stay,” he tried to smile, “I’ve already finished my shopping so I might just go for a walk.”

“I can stay with you if you like?” Ginny piped up from the table and Harry almost grimaced at the simpering tone. He schooled his face in what he hoped was a soft appreciative smile.

“Ginny, thank you but I just need a bit of time to myself.” he rubbed his scar and looked pained even though since that night he had not felt even a twinge. Everyone looked at him with sympathy and Ginny became all misty eyed, looking at him like he was so brave.

“Ok I understand but if you need anyone to talk to I’m always here for you.”

He nodded and fought the urge not to roll his eyes at the sentiments that the table were all agreeing with, there was an underlying annoyance that Harry could feel building inside him. He sat staring at his plate as his friends gradually all left the table, his thoughts filled with those deep red eyes that had lately haunted his dreams.

He found himself almost on autopilot grabbing his heavy robes, gloves and scarf. He nodded to people without really seeing them as he slowly walked towards the lake and his steaming breath in the air. The water tranquil and snowflakes lazily fell from the sky , catching on Harry’s eyelashes and he felt his heart ache.

“My Harry.” The soft voice with a hint of hissing filled his ears and he quickly turned to take in the sight of a smiling Voldemort. The air charged with a strange type of electricity, Harry could feel his skins goose bump and his heart skipped a beat. Harry’s fingers traced the shape of the serpent pendant that caressed his skin.

“I didn’t call you?” Voldemort smiled, and his voice was gentle as he replied.

“Yes, you did,” he held up a hand to stop Harry as he opened his mouth to deny it, “I can feel your moods.”

“I…” Harry lowered his gaze and struggled to speak, his mind filled with the images of the last time they had been together.

“I know.” Those two words made Harry look up and trembling he walked towards the smiling man.

“I… I can’tstopthinkingaboutyou.” The words in a rush and Voldemort laughed before stroking Harry’s babbling mouth with a single finger, the heat bloomed between them.

“I find my dreamsssss are filled with lovely memoriessss of ussss.” Harry closed his eyes at the admission.

“We can’t.” Harry whispered and strong arms wrapped around, the scent of the older man washing over him.

“We can do anything we want,” a soft kiss brush Harry’s hair, “You are free to do anything…what do you want ssssweet Harry?” Harry tried to steady his heart and he whispered his words, almost afraid to give this man power over him.

“I want you…to kiss me.” A soft sigh filled the air and Harry felt his chin being lifted but he could not find the courage to open his eyes. Warm lips brushed against his and Harry moaned. The parting of his lips giving Voldemort an opening to run his tongue along Harry’s full bottom lip. His mind shutting down and arousal fuelling his actions, Harry peeped out his tongue to touch the end of the older mans and the kiss deepened.

“I think we sssshould go sssomewhere more private?” Harry licked his lips and with a sensation of crossing an imaginary line like Alice as she fell down the rabbit hole he nodded.

“Yes.”


	5. hot chocolate and seizing opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very naughty interlude with hot chocolate and a slightly darker Harry (Good for you Harry - take what you want for once lol)

The warmth enveloping him was the first sensation that washed over Harry, the crack of apparition echoing in his ears. His heart was thundering in his chest with the fear of the unknown and the trepidation that was building at being near the man that had haunted his dreams. He took a breath and the rich scent of burning firewood filled his nostrils, he opened his eyes and looked into smiling russet eyes.

"Harry." Voldemort whispered and Harry felt his desire spark inside him, grabbing a surprised dark lord by the lapel and devouring his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and moaned at the taste of his older lover bursting on his tongue. The kiss was heated and all consuming, their tongues duelling wetly. Both of them gasping as the embrace broke apart, Harry suddenly nervous at his action but reassured by the heat of lust glowing in the man's eyes.

"Wow." Harry murmured and was rewarded with a soft smile which he returned with one of his own.

"My my Harry," Voldemort breathed and gestured for Harry to sit in the sumptuous looking chairs by the fire," You look cold…tea?" Harry shook his head as he sighed at the comfort that surrounded him as he sat.

"Hot chocolate would be nice…if you have some?" Harry asked.

"Of course…what sort of host would I be if I could not provide everything you desire?" There was a seductive hint in the words and Harry blushed. Harry felt thankful that the man did not draw attention to his flustered demeanour, merely smiling before calling for a house elf. "One hot chocolate," he looked at Harry who felt disappointed that he would not be joining him, he must have sensed Harry displeasure, "No ..make that two hot chocolates…cream?" he asked and Harry's heart sped up at the lust in Voldemort's eyes.

"Yes." He managed to answer before the elf nodded and disappeared. "I'm not usually a fan of sweet thingssss, but for you I will indulge," Harry could feel the heat building and it wasn't from his close proximity to the fire, "You have a sweet tooth?"

"Sometimessss." Harry was shocked as he lapsed into parseltongue, a moan his reward and feeling emboldened by the man's response, "I would love to lick chocolate from your ssssskin." He licked his lips and Voldemort's pupils dilated with need. "

Yessssss." The hissed syllables made Harry's cock fill with blood as his former nemesis fell to his knees and crawled to Harry. The moment ruined by the pop of the returning elf who squeaked at the display.

"Hot chocolate...my Lord." The elf simpered before disappearing, Harry looked into amused red eyes and he felt a laugh building.

The older man reached up and stroked Harry's thighs that automatically parted as if his touch was the magic word to gain entrance. A smile graced Voldemort's as he moved closer and Harry moaned as the man leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cloth covered cock. Harry's cock strained against the fabric desperate not the break the contact and was bestowed a soft playful nip.

"Fuck!" Harry's hips shot up at the sensation. Voldemort continued his caresses, pressing hot kiss along the heated shaft and moaning as he breathed in the scent of the young man. Harry bit his lips to hold the whimpers that threatened to escape from his lips. The tongue that had bestowed such torment and anguish now quickly was becoming his addiction.

"More?" red eyes watched with a questioning gaze as those thin lips spoke.

"Please….please…suck me!" Harry almost roared his need, his back arching as the man deftly opened his trousers and freed his rigid erection.

"I do hope that you will return the favour?" Voldemort asked as he softly licked the dripping cock nudging his lips. The pleasure that Harry was experiencing set his body aflame with an overwhelming yearning. An idea filling his head and the vision in his mind was enough to make his cock twitch while spitting pre-come. He sat up and touched his older lover's shoulders, bewildered eyes meeting his fiery gaze.

"Lay down with me." Harry stood, his cock bobbing in the firelight and Voldemort chased it with his mouth, sucking sloppily at the tip. Harry shrugged off his robes and his trousers fell to pool at his feet, the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire and the two men breathing heavily. Reaching to caress Voldemort's head, Harry's fingers gently stroked the man's skin and revelled in the feel of his slick tongue making him harder. Determined to fulfil the image emblazoned in his minds eyes Harry pulled away with great effort and almost came at the soft pop that filled the room as Voldemort released his throbbing length. Kneeling before the dark lord, Harry pulled the man into another hot kiss, the taste of himself teasing his tongue as he lapped into the slick mouth.

"Harry." The one whispered breathy word testing Harry's control and he pushed the man to the floor. Swallowing down his own nervousness Harry began pulling at the man's robe, kissing every newly exposed piece of flesh. For the most part Voldemort lay back and seemed to immerse himself in every soft kiss, his lips spilling with soft exhales of pleasure at Harry's explorations. Harry paused briefly to strip the rest of his own clothes desperate to feel his body against the silken flesh of the writhing man beneath him. Twin moans of ecstasy loud in the room as their naked bodies rubbed against each other, Harry seizing Voldemort's lips in a frenzied kiss. Breaking the kiss, Harry pulled back from the keening man, his red eyes filled with distress and Harry offered a sly smile before moving around so that he was now facing Voldemort's tumescent shaft. His own cock rubbing against those disappointed lips and Harry moaned as the man realised his intentions swallowing Harry down to the base. Heart pounding, Harry tried to mimic his lovers actions and sucked the shaft deep into his mouth, his tongue mapping the velvet skin. They soon fell into a rhythm of sucks and soft licks, the wet sound echoing in Harry's ears. Moaning around Voldemort's cock as the man dipped his questing tongue into the slit of Harry's dripping member.

"Fuck." Harry mumbled and the vibration caused Voldemort to thrust forward slip down Harry's throat, his own whimpers making Harry's balls tighten with anticipation. Harry tried to hold on to his control but the taste of his lover filling his mouth and the warm heady suction of those lips on his own cock pushed him closer to the edge. Falling over the precipice as a nimble digit reached and circled his clenched entrance, once , twice then dipping slightly past the guardian muscle. Harry screamed around the hot length and spilled down the convulsing throat of the older man, his climax sparking behind his eyes. Harry sucked hard on the cock, trying to milk the release from his lover and was instantaneously rewarded with spurts of hot salty come sliding down his throat. His heart rate slowing as his body relaxed from its earth shattering release and both men suckled on the softening lengths, shivering at the feeling of bordering on too much.

"My lord!" a crash filled the room and startled the two men, "Merlin's beard!" Lucius's indignant voice was shrill and the Harry felt his tranquil mood shattered. Harry could feel Voldemort sigh against his skin and looked down into those ruby eyes.

"Lucius…what do you want?" he seemed nonchalant as he spoke and the blond' head was in danger of swivelling off as he looked back and forth between his master and Harry.

"My lord…my…oh Merlin my eyes!" Harry then realised his sated cock was lying limply and in plain sight of the obviously distressed blond. That little voice in his head demanded that he play with the haughty man, Harry stretched and made a show of licking his lips as if chasing a stray drop of come. The effect was immediate, Lucius paled even further and Voldemort quirked an eyebrow at the display.

"What is so important you felt the need to disturb me?" there was a hard edge in Voldemort's voice and this pulled the blond to his senses.

"I came to tell you that I have received a report that Dumbledore is searching for Potter," he looked at Harry, "But clearly he is fine and in your care my Lord."

"Shit!" Harry shouted and began gathering his clothes, "I have to get back," he stopped for a minute, torn between leaving to appease the headmaster and the desire to stay, "I don't want to leave."

"You must," Voldemort turned to Lucius, "Get out!" he pulled Harry into his arms, "The old man must not become suspicious of you."

"I shouldn't want to stay here…why…why do I want to stay?" Harry looked into those haunting eyes and he could not fathom or fight this feeling growing inside him, "You…you killed my parents." The words brimming with unshed tears.

"Harry…look at me," he lifted his head to meet Voldemort's gaze, "Things are not always what they seem," he stroked Harry's cheek and Harry found himself unable to resist leaning into the caress, "We will talk…know this…I mean you no harm," he kissed Harry's lips softly, "Trust no-one…we will talk again soon."

The words washed over Harry and he fought to hold on to anger he knew he should feel being in the arms of his parents murderer but the sense of calm that overcame him pushed aside those conflicting feelings.

"I have to go home for Christmas." Harry said miserably.

"I'm sure you can find a way to manipulate the old man into letting you stay," he smiled at Harry, "Harry…its time you controlled your own life." He kissed Harry downturned lips again and they both began to dress in silence. Harry felt his misery growing as he pulled on his robes, the weight of returning feeling like a coffin closing in on him. Voldemort suddenly engulfed him in an embrace and softly kissed his head.

"I don't want to go back…I hate it." Harry whispered.

"It will be ok…I promise," he lifted Harry's face and they shared a kiss, a kiss that was over too quickly.

The crack of apparition like an executioners axe falling and Harry opened his eyes to look at the lake, his heart sinking as he realised he was once again alone.

Sitting at the dining table during dinner, Harry tuned everyone out and his thoughts returned to the fuss that had been made at his so called disappearance. Assuring everyone that he had merely decided to visit Hogsmeade after all and that he had looked for his friends but been unable to locate them.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had unnerved him and Harry had been pulled aside after everyone had left the Headmasters office.

"I trust that this will not happen again," Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit, " I know the eagerness of youth my dear boy," he winked at Harry and he nearly choked on the mouthful of tea, "I do hope that you will more careful…Ginny is a very lovely young lady."

_He thinks I snuck off to see Ginny!_

"Yes…yes she is." He hoped his shock would be mistaken for being nervous and Dumbledore smiled assuring him that his secret was safe with him.

"Mr Potter." The dark tones made the whole table fall into silence and Harry snapped out of his thoughts. He had expected the potion master to approach him after breakfast and he took a breath to calm his nerves.

"Yes Professor?" Harry was stunned at how relaxed he sounded and he felt the whole table tense as if waiting for the inevitable eruption. For his part Snape didn't even register surprise but Harry thought he saw a minute flicker in those black eyes.

"A word in my classroom…now." With a flourish as he turned he stalked from the room without a backwards glance, Harry picked up his pumpkin juice and slowly finished his drink. The tension and shock building on his table at his nonchalant attitude.

"Harry…you better go." Hermione warned and he rolled his eyes, finishing the last drop of his juice before standing to leave, he shrugged his shoulders. Harry stood in the doorway of the potions classroom and he touched the necklace that lay hidden beneath his robes, the serpent cool against his skin.

"Potter!" Harry nearly jumped at the tone but he refused to allow himself to be intimidated, knowing he would have to play this very carefully.

"Professor…you wanted to speak to me?" he allowed a soft smile to grace his face as he decided to pretend bewilderment at the professor's request. Snape appeared flustered for a moment then narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry with a look of pure venom.

"You aren't that clever Potter, don't play coy with me," he sneered and Harry swallowed down a bubble of laughter that threatened to emerge, "What stupidity are you attempting boy?"

"Not stupidity Sir," he made sure to purr the word sir and it had the desired effect, Snape blanched, "Just good old fashioned blackmail, Sir."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry took a slight step back at the hatred in the man's voice but then steeled himself, assured that this was the right course of action.

"I could always just go and speak to the headmaster about you and…"

"ENOUGH!" he stood with clenched fist looking like his was a moment away for hexing Harry to pieces.

"I won't tell anyone," he waited for the potion master to stop mentally plotting his demise to stop and listen to him, "I won't tell anyone about you and Draco." Snape paled at the realisation that Harry did know the truth about them.

"What do you want from me?" Snape's voice was resigned and Harry couldn't help but smile at this twist of circumstance.

"I need your help," dark eyes widened with shock at the request, the man had clearly expected something more sinister, "I want you to make sure I don't have to go back to the Dursleys."

"Dumbledore will never allow it!" he threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'm sure a man of your cunning could come up with a plan," Harry quirked an eyebrow and felt almost drunk on the power over the man, feeling a little devilish he added, "You play the part so well, how do you handle two masters?" he had played a hunch and judging by the look on the older man's face he was right.

_Double agent…playing both sides._

"I have no idea what you are insinuating but I suggest you pick your words very carefully Potter!"

"Oh Professor you really aren't in any position to tell me what to do, I'm not Malfoy," Harry's heart thundered in his chest but his perverse glee burst to the surface, his next words designed to shock, "I won't bend over for you…I will admit he takes your cock like a real pro," Snape looked like he might choke on his own tongue, "How long have you been fucking him…first year?"

"YOU LITTLE…" Harry laughed and the incensed man looked murderous.

"Now now dear Professor let's not start our new understanding on a bad note, shall we?"

"I am not a child molester!" Harry held up his hand and shrugged indicating he couldn't care less either way.

"I don't care who you fuck," he leaned forward over the desk with a smile, his whole body felt alive for the first time and he revelled in this new sensation, "You will help me." Snape glowered before nodding his head quickly and Harry winked at him.

"What is happening to you?" Snape asked quietly.

"I'm taking control…far too many people have manipulated my life," he touched the pendent beneath his robes, "I'm taking what I want for once."


	6. new friends and daydreams

Harry sat contemplating his earlier conversation with the potion master as he looked across the fading sunlight glittering off the great lake. His breath pluming as the temperature continued to drop, Christmas on his mind and his heart skipped at the prospect of finally being free of the Dursleys.

_A life free of all that pain…. A life of my own._

“Harry?” he consciously subdued the sigh he felt threatening to escape as he looked up to take in Hermione’s worried expression.

“Herm…” he gestured for her to sit beside him and her eyes lit up as she got comfortable next to him, bumping his shoulder with a giggle. “I’m worried about you,” her voice was soft with a edge of understanding and Harry wished for a moment that he could share his secret but his heart knew that her reaction would be one of horror and disgust, “I’m your friend…you can tell anything,” she patted his knee, “I will be there for you.”

“I’m….Herm,” he took a breath and closed his eyes, “I’m gay.” He was frightened to open his eyes at the silence that greeted his confession.

“Oh,” she squeezed his knee gently and let out a soft laugh, Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but acceptance tempered with a hint of amusement, “Is that all….Harry…I already knew.”

“WHAT!” Harry shouted with surprise, his mind racing at the thought of it being obvious. “Well I thought that you might be bisexual…don’t worry it’s not obvious,” he went to speak and she smiled at him, “ I noticed that you were staring at Dean’s bottom a month or so ago,” Harry blushed, “Oh…oh…please say you don’t fancy Professor Snape,” Harry almost choked at the thought, “Well…you were staring at him!”

“Merlin Herm….Snape!” he shook his head in disbelief at the thought and a vision of Voldemort kneeling before flashed in his mind’s eye robbing him of his breath at the wave of arousal it invoked.

_**Narrow thin lips wrapped around the head of his cock, an agile tongue dipping into the drooling slit and tasting the free flowing fluid. Harry moaned as Voldemort bobbed deeper taking him further into his hot mouth and his tongue remained active, flicking and caressing the thick length. Harry couldn’t help but begin to thrust forward, his cock nudging the back of the older man’s throat and the reflex swallow making him almost howl with need. He found his fingers stroking the man’s head and without even realising it pushing him down further, gurgles echoing as breath stuck in the now blocked airway filling the room. Harry’s climax thundered through him as he shouted his release, spilling into the eager mouth and filling Voldemort’s throat with his essence.** _

“Harry?” Hermione pulled him from his day dreaming and he found his mouth dry with lust.

“Sorry…mind wandered.” He offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile and she mirrored his smiled with one of her own and he almost breathed a sigh of relief that she didn’t pursue any interest in the inner working of his fevered mind.

“Are you worried about people will react?” she questioned gently and Harry wondered if he really cared anymore about what his peers or the world would think of him. Realising he could use this situation to his advantage and that Hermione would provide a valuable ally he decided to play the worried card, telling her that he feared a shunning and disgusted reaction to his revelation. Hermione immediately snapped into the role he knew she would play, that of his secret protector and he allowed an inner smile at the thought of having an unwitting accomplice to his planned deceit.

“So sometimes I need time to get away and think…would you cover for me when it gets too much,” he schooled his face in one of nerves and worry, “I don’t think I’m ready for everyone to know.”

“Oh Harry, of course I’ll help you,” she pulled him into a hug and Harry briefly felt a flicker of guilt but he pushed it aside and reassured himself that it was better this way, she wouldn’t have understood his new desires, “Anytime you need me.”

Harry found himself wishing that he could just run away from it all and steal a moment or two in those surprisingly tender embraces.

_**“Harry.” Hissing words like a caress across his skin made his brain muddled and his heart race. His very being on fire with desire and need, again the word repeated and Harry moaned aloud as the fire building inside threatened to consume him. Whispered syllables filling his head and his cock hardened as if the words could touch the smooth flesh. The tongue forming those erotic sounds lapping briefly across Harry’s hip and Harry moaned.** _

_**“Pleasssse.” Harry’s own tongue hissing as he begged, a soft chuckle ghosted over his pursed lips and Harry leaned up. His reward the touch of mouth against mouth and the kiss devoured Harry from the inside out. Shuddering as his body surrendered to the pleasure of those smiling lips pulling such sweet sounds from his own mouth. Furtive fingers caressing his frenzied body and Harry could feel his length dripping steadily. Opening his eyes to look into the ruby gaze of his lover.** _

_**“Take me…touch me…make me yoursssss”** _

_**“My ssssssweet ssssssweet Harry.” Flesh parted as Harry felt those agile fingers filling him and his body opened up, pushing back with a soft cry.** _

_**“More…more…pleassssse,” Harry keened as the fingers retreated, gasping as the blunt head of a slick cock teased his clenching entrance, “Yesssss,” his plea answered as he was speared in one swift move, his back arched as he whimpered, “Fuck me…take me…love me!”** _

_Love? Oh fuck…love?_

_**A deep thrust pulled Harry’s release from him, stunned as his body went supernova and he felt his release spill between them.** _

_**“I love you.” He whispered.** _

Harry shot up with a gasp of surprise, his body trembling with the force of his climax. Looking around as his heart threatened to burst out of his chest and his cooling come coating his pyjamas. He took a calming breath and checked that his silencing spell was still working, sighing with relief as it glowed. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, the dream filling his head and thoughts.

_Merlin … I think I’m falling in love with him._

Harry found himself musing over this new development later as he wondered the corridors after dinner, passing the odd student but oblivious to anyone. A shadow cast across his face and he looked up just in time to bump into a frowning Draco Malfoy.

“Watch it Potter!” Draco’s voice was indignant and Harry felt a wave of anger wash over him, bracing himself for the inevitable fight that would follow, shocked as Draco appeared to be bemused.

“What?” Harry barked and the trademark Malfoy smirk snapped into place and the blond tensed.

“You tell me Potter…what the fuck is going on!” Harry was confused by the question and Draco huffed before continuing, checking to see if they were alone as he spoke, “Why in Merlin’s name did I receive a missive from my father that basically insists that we become friends,” he took a breath and the normally pale skin flushed, “And when I asked Se…well when I asked a friend” Harry nearly laughed at Draco’s not quite slip of the tongue, “He agreed that it was a good idea!”

Harry’s heart thundered and he could feel a giggle building, he was elated that his dark lover was trying to make his life easier while they were apart. He looked into the blonds eyes and a wicked thought shivered through him deciding to play a game.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he tried to look frightened as he moved slowly back from the flustered blond, “Have you gone mad?,” he slowly stepped back lifting his hand in a placating manner, “Malfoy, ...oh…oh…you fancy me!” Harry had to pretend to be looking for an escape route to stop laughing as Draco paled and looked sickened at the accusation.

“What the fuck!” Draco yelled, his grey eyes frantic as he moved towards Harry.

“Look Malfoy…while I’m flattered,” Draco started choking with astonishment, “I really think that you should seek help for your infatuation.” Draco’s fist clenched and he surged forward, Harry quickly threw up a wandless silencing spell before opening his mouth to bellow.

“HELP DEATHEATER!!!!”

Draco’s eye widened and Harry actually thought for a second that the blond would expire in front of him. He had never seen the other man at a loss for words before and Harry couldn’t help but allow a grin to spread across his face counting slowly in his head until the flustered man realised his joke. No more than twenty seconds passed before a scowl replaced bewilderment.

“You utter bastard.” Harry merely shrugged his shoulders at the words, Draco stood opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

“Mr Potter.” The rich tones of the potion master filled the air and the soft pop followed as Harry dropped the silencing spell, Draco flushed and tried not to look at his older lover.

“Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise,” Draco’s eyes fixed on him with a look of astonishment at the casual tone, “Just happened to be lurking, did you?” Harry watched as the potion master’s mask of annoyance slipped and the dark eyes flickered to the blond.

_He thought I might hurt Draco._

“Merely taking in the air Mr Potter, I must admit I’m stunned at the lack of blood being spilt between the two of you,” Snape’s eyes meet Draco’s and Harry watched the brief wordless communication between them, the potion master relaxed at the slight smile in those grey eyes, “Mr Potter ,we have some business to discuss,” he turned and stalked away, “Alone.”

Harry looked at the forlorn expression on Draco’s face and he nudged the blond, grey eyes met his and he smiled before dragging Draco along with him. Both of them following the Professor into his classroom. His dark eyes angry as he looked at Harry’s guest.

“I believe I said alone.”

“Did you? Must have missed that,” he looked at Draco and then back to Snape, “Surely there are no secrets between such…close…friends.” Draco gasped and looked at Snape for confirmation of Harry insinuations.

“Enough!” Snape’s voice was full of fire and Harry would have blanched at the tone, but that was the old Harry, he smiled as he felt the new Harry gathering confidence.

“I think that it’s important to make myself clear,” Harry spoke softly, “You aren’t in charge here,” he looked at dumbfounded Draco, “Any issue with that?” he asked.

Snape seemed to deflate at the hint of power in Harry’s words and he sat wearily at his desk.

“I have found an answer to your problem.” His voice was drawn and Draco took an involuntary step towards the potion master, stopping himself as he remembered where he was. Snape didn’t look up as he placed a vial on the desk, the bottle glowing with a soft azure blue potion.

“What is it?” Harry reached over the stroke the bottle.

“It mimics the symptoms of Wizard pox,” he held up his hand as Harry tried to ask questions, “It wears off after two hours but you will be ill enough to convince Dumbledore that you should be quarantined for at least two weeks.”

“How does that help me…I’ll be stuck in the infirmary!”

“No, you won’t Poppy and Dumbledore have never had the disease, where as I have,” he offered a sly smile, “You will have to stay in my quarters while you recover…of course Dumbledore will understand that you will sleep for those two weeks as your body fights the infection.” The potion master looked smug at his plan and Harry had to agree that it was a genius idea.

“Well done,” he smiled at the older man, “I’m impressed.” He picked up the bottle and held it up to light, the blue beautiful and the offer of freedom filled his heart with flutters of excitement.

“You’ll be stuck here?” Draco whispered softly and his eyes were full of hurt as he glared at his lover. Harry watched as the older man appeared to be struggling not to get up and comfort the upset younger man. Harry was suddenly struck by the fact that there was more to this relationship then sex between them.

_They love each other._

Fuelled by his own burgeoning feelings that he yet couldn’t face head on towards his own dark lover, Harry looked at the bottle in his hand.

“Have Lucius or Narcissa had the pox?” Draco seemed confused by the question before his shook his head to indicate that they hadn’t. Snape looked at him with growing realisation and Harry smirked.

“I think you better make another bottle.” Harry ordered as he left the room, turning for a moment as he exited the door to see Snape sweep the now smiling blond into his arms with a fiery kiss. 


	7. new allies?

Harry heaved again, the sweat pouring from him as he stumbled into the potions classroom. His vision blurring and his head swam, every inch of his body torn between burning and aching.

“Harry…what’s wrong?” Ron’s concerned voice barely registered as he felt like he was out of his body, the darkness threatening to consume filling his vision and the last sight was of an equally pale, sweating Malfoy.

**The crackling of the fireplace making Harry open his eyes, the smiling visage of Voldemort making his heart skip.**

**“I’m asleep?” Harry asked**.

**“Unconscious,” he smiled at Harry, “I must say I’m impressed with your plan…very clever.”**

**“Even though I’m blackmailing Snape?”**

**“Ahhh Severus, it will do him good to get used to taking orders from you.” Harry was confused by the statement as was about to ask when Voldemort descended and devoured his mouth in a bruising kiss.**

**Harry allowed the older man to dominate the kiss, his tongue tangling wetly as the dark lord mapped the coral of his mouth. His body aflame with desire and he moaned into Voldemort’s mouth, the older man deepening the kiss, robbing Harry of his very breath. The heat in the room rising as Harry’s libido increased his cock diamond hard and trapped in the confines of his now tight trousers.**

**“Mmmm my Harry,” the words murmured as their lips broke apart to grab lungful’s of needed air, “You’re mine.”**

**“Yes…yesssss” Harry hissed and their lips met again, Harry licking along Voldemort’s kiss swollen bottom lip. Narrow fingers moving all over Harry overheating body and his skin felt hypersensitive to the touches. Harry found his body pushing up to meet those questing fingers desperate for the contact. Every cell alive with desire and his flesh called out for the wandering fingers to take him harder. His dark lover sensing the need within him pressed his fingers deeper pulling a deep moan of pleasure from Harry’s mouth, he was shocked at the level of intensity he yearned for.**

**“Yessss.” That one hissed word pulling a soft groan from Voldemort’s lips as he reached up to pinch at one of Harry’s puckered nipples, twisting sharply and the pain translated to pleasurably path to Harry’s swollen shaft. A whispered word from the dark lord’s mouth and Harry found he was gloriously naked. He arched his back to encourage the older man to take what he wanted from his young body. Harry’s heart thundered in his chest and he struggled to get his breath as wave after wave of carnality washed over him. Deep, buried cravings bursting to surface and Harry closed his eyes silently begging for more.**

**“Shall I take what I want?” Voldemort breathed the words into the throbbing pulse on Harry’s neck, “Should I mark this pretty flesh…brand you as mine?” Harry’s brain nearly overloaded at the question, his heart and mind screaming at him to beg yes, to give himself body and soul to his dark lover. “Mmm…such soft young skin…to mark…with a paddle? A cane?...a whip?”**

**Harry keened at the words and his cock spat pre-come at the thought, a soft laugh filling his ears and his lips were seized in a fiery kiss.**

**“Anything…please…please.” Harry begged, stunned at the need evident in his own voice and he gave up struggling with the hungers that pled to be released.**

**“A safe word, my love,” Harry looked into the sparkling red eyes and saw desire mirrored in the gaze, “I want you to be able to trust me.” Harry saw the earnest truth in the words and he pressed a softer kiss to Voldemort’s mouth.**

**“Quidditch.” Harry murmured and his lover smiled with amusement before leaning down to bite Harry’s right nipple hard, Harry keened wallowing in the intense sensation. Harry closed his eyes and part of him wondered at the need that seemed to be growing within him. He felt like he was letting go of a something, part of himself that had long denied what he truly yearned for. His heart skipped and the feeling of lightness was almost tangible as he surrendered to his subconscious wants. His thoughts brought back to the present as he was flipped onto his stomach, hot breath at the nape of his neck as those narrow fingers scored their nails across his back marking his skin and leaving a trail of fire that made Harry whimper. The whimpering morphing into a heartfelt moan as Voldemort traced the marks with his tongue stopping at the base of Harry’s spine.**

**“Mmm” he hummed against Harry’s skin and Harry lifted his hips earning a sharp nip to his left buttock, the bite then soothed with that agile tongue.**

**“Fuck!” Harry shouted, biting his own lip as Voldemort parted his buttocks and he felt that agile tongue lap at his entrance, his breath stuck in his chest.**

**The sensations of his entrance being kissed lewdly and with gusto made Harry’s face flame with embarrassment. Voldemort lapped harder and the point of his tongue breached Harry’s clenching tunnel drawing a loud wail of pleasure. Harry moaned and undulated desperate for some friction on his rigid length.**

**SMACK!**

**Harry froze as his body translated the pain of Voldemort’s hand hitting his arse cheek, a heat blooming and he thought he could almost feel the smile on his older lovers face as he continued to map inside Harry’s body with his tongue.**

**SMACK …SMACK!**

**These hits alternating both sides and Harry couldn’t breathe at the sensations setting him on fire. The pain radiating up his spine and ignited his lust further, his cock dripped steadily onto the floor beneath him.**

**SMACK SMACK**

**The hits were sporadic and Harry couldn’t second guess where they would alight on his flesh. The anticipation making his heart pound and his mouth dry as he whimpered. He thrust his hips back craving his lover’s tongue deeper inside him, torn between thrusting back or away from the hits. He imagined that the heat from his reddening buttocks was making the room hotter.**

**“FUCK ME!” He screamed, his body consumed with the heat building inside and his balls tightened threatening to spill.**

**Voldemort pulled back, pacing several more smacks on Harry’s tender skin and Harry was just about to beg again he felt his lover’s rock hard cock filling him in one swift thrust. Harry tried to catch his breath from the sudden pleasure pain feeling of being opened up, his body clenching around the solid length. A soft hissing sound falling from his red eyed lovers lips echoing loudly in his ears and Voldemort began a punishing pace. Thrusting to the hilt and Harry screamed at the pain bloomed on his abused buttocks, his lovers hips snapping quickly.**

**Harry’s body grasping him tightly as he pulled partially out before slamming back inside making them both moan. Strong fingers grasped Harry’s hair and pulled him back, arching his back in a bow as he fucked him hard. The slick sound of flesh on flesh drowning out their twin moans of ecstasy. Harry the first to succumb to the overwhelming need for release and he howled as his balls emptied, the climax bordering on painful in its intensity. His cock spurting again weakly as Voldemort’s thrusts tapered to tiny sharp nudges against his prostate and Harry moaned as he felt his lover spill inside him.**

**“Harry…my love…my Harry.” Those words whispered in his ears made his heart burst.**

**“Love you.” Harry whispered.**

**“Harry…I lov…”**

The smell of disinfectant assaulting his nose as he opened his eyes, shocked to see the sneering face of Professor Snape, the floating face of the headmaster glowing in the nearby fireplace. Harry wished he could close his eyes and be back in the arms of his lover.

“Ahhh Mr Potter, back in the land of the living.”

“Now Severus, the poor boys are very ill,” Harry turned to see the pasty white face of Malfoy as he heaved into a bowl, he almost smiled at the blond’s distress but then his own stomach threatened to revolt, “Harry… I’m afraid that you won’t be going home for Christmas, “ Harry tried not to shout with relief but merely let out what he hoped was a heartfelt sigh, “ You and Draco both have wizard pox, “ Draco spluttered and Harry was impressed with the piece of acting from Malfoy as the blond pleaded to be allowed home, “I’m very sorry boys but due to how contagious it is,” he looked at Severus , “You will be staying in Professor’s Snape’s quarters.”

Harry’s allowed his face to register shock and alarm at this development, he secretly smiled to himself as Dumbledore assured both of them it would be necessary while they recovered. Severus moved to the other room to continue the discussion with the headmaster, leaving both boys to regard each other with quiet disdain and trepidation.

“Here,” Draco snapped handing Harry a vial of serene green potion, “It helps counteract the other potion,” Harry nodded and downed the contents, grimacing at the foul taste, he opened his eyes to look at the stunned surprise on the other boys face, “Wow you trusted me,” Harry’s heart stopped for a second and Draco laughed at his expression, “It wasn’t poison.” The blond lifted his own vial and swallowed the greenish liquid.

“it’s rank,” Harry offered his opinion and Draco shuddered his agreement, “So you and Snape?” grey eyes narrowed at him and Harry threw up his hands in placation, “Not judging you.” Draco visibly relaxed and lay back in the bed next to Harry’s.

“It’s none of your business,” he closed his eyes and Harry assumed that was the end of the chat, surprised when the blond sighed and continued to talk, “Have you ever been in love?” Harry’s stomach flipped at the thought and he tentatively nodded his head, if Draco was surprised he made no comment, “I think that I love him.” The last words were whispered as if the blond was frightened to say them out loud.

“Does he know?” Harry asked, Draco shook his head and Harry found himself feeling some sympathy for him.

“Nobody knows about us,” Draco bit his lower lip, “Do you know how hard it is to keep loving someone a secret?”

There was a moment of stunned clarity in which he realised that in some respects he and Draco were in a similar situation. Harry was tempted to reveal his own secret but Draco took his silence as some sort of judgement and he began to become snappish.

“Well…yeah you wouldn’t understand, bloody Griffindors…I suppose everyone knows that you and the ginger bint are going to have your happily ever after!” Harry was confused for a moment before he realised what Draco was implying and he laughed, shocking the blond into silence.

“I’m not with Ginny,” he chuckled and shook his head with amusement at everyone assuming he would be with her, “I like men, Draco.” grey eyes widened with shock and Severus chose that moment to stalk back into the room.

“Draco?” there was a look of concern in the potion master’s eyes at the dumbfounded expression on his young lovers face.

“He likes men!” Severus quirked an eyebrow at this revelation and looked at Harry for confirmation, Harry shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

“Mmm well that is an interesting fact,” the rich tones of the potion master seemed amused, “I assume that this is the reason for this subterfuge, “ Harry quirked his own eyebrow earning a hint of a smile on the older man’s face, “So young Potter, which professor are you having illicit relations with?”

“It’s nobody here,” Harry smirked and Draco went even paler, his eyes comically round as he began to splutter, “What the hell’s the matter with you?”

“Oh…oh…that’s why my father contacted me,” he looked at Harry with revulsion, “Merlin Potter….MY FATHER!” Even Severus looked speechless and Harry struggled to maintain his composure and the devil on his shoulder came out to play.

“Your father and I love each other very much,” Draco appeared that he might faint, “You both should understand…the sex…oh Draco the sex is mind blowing,” Severus’ eyes narrowed and Harry tried not to smirk, “I know I shouldn’t say but he does this thing with his tongue that makes me…”

“Enough!” the potion master’s voice was sharp and Harry smiled, Draco was fighting not to hyperventilate.

“I feel sick.” Draco whimpered and Severus glared at Harry, his eyes clearly informing that he knew he was lying. Harry huffed and muttered about snarky potion masters being no fun and reached over to pat Draco on the head to get his attention.

“I’m kidding…as if,” he turned to Severus and stuck out his tongue, stunned when the stoic man laughed, “Draco,no offense but your father…ewww…too high maintenance for me.”

“Who?” Draco asked and Harry was bewildered by the question, “Why would my father intervene and tell me to be nicer to you?” he could see the cogs turning in Severus' mind and the potion master looked at Harry with awe.

“Voldemort.” Harry whispered and silence greeted the one word.


End file.
